


Goodbye To You

by craftyns99



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Brooke has to say goodbye but is she ready. Originally posted on FF





	Goodbye To You

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was trying to sleep. It's all about Brooke saying goodbye

Brooke sat with tears running down her face. She was beside herself with emotion and was finding it hard to stop. She had to say goodbye but she couldn't bring herself to. How could she; it was something that she never thought she would have to do. The unthinkable had come about and she was finding it hard to cope. She didn't want to be so weak but weak seemed to be the word of the day, week, etc.

She was trying to compose herself, to no avail. She had to meet her friends but she didn't want them seeing her in this state. Every time she would reapply her make up, she would start crying again. She was a blubbering idiot and she knew it. Her hand was constantly going through her hair as she was breathing heavily.

Tissues were scattered about, inside and outside her bin. She had changed her clothes a couple of times in pure frustration. Nothing seemed to look right. She started to pace her room up and down, while mumbling incoherent words. Luckily for her no one was about to see her, as they would think she was going mad. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at her clothes. She quickly took everything off, including her underwear and started throwing clothes around. She found something that was acceptable and put it on. She knew that this time she was satisfied and she wasn't going to change again.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the state that she was in. She shook her head as she saw the mess that was Brooke Davis. She took a big swig at her drink as she looked at the picture of her and Peyton. She started to remember that day as it was yesterday. The two of them had been out shopping all day. Brooke had been looking for clothes and underwear and Peyton had bought some music on vinyl, as well as clothes. She recalled how happy she was and it made her even more upset.

She stared around her room at the mess she made and threw herself onto her bed. She picked up something from her dresser and stared at the ceiling, counting down until she was completely ready. A few moments later, Brooke sat up, looked down at her hands and took in a deep breath. She pulled a pair of scissors off her dresser and cut her credit card up. She said her final goodbye as she threw the pieces in the bin. 'Hello to my new life' she muttered as she went to meet Peyton.


End file.
